Thus, it is known, in particular from the documents DE 10 2006 036 150 and US 2008/0308091, to use bearings of the type comprising an annular sleeve inside which the central beam is pivotally mounted, these bearings being generally of the type journal bearing. In this manner, the horizontal axis of rotation is coincident with the central axis of the annular sleeve, which is in turn coincident with the central axis of the central beam. Thus, the horizontal axis of rotation is away from the platform by a minimum distance substantially equivalent to the outer radius of the cylindrical sleeve of the bearing, thereby contributing in bringing the horizontal axis of rotation away from the center of gravity of the platform/solar collector(s) set.
Still, the more the horizontal axis of rotation is away from the center of gravity of the platform/solar collector(s) set, and the more the efforts to achieve in order to make this platform/solar collector(s) set rotate about this horizontal axis of rotation will be high.